Sky Town Saga
by Raptor Clawed
Summary: All the characters from the Kid Icarus Uprising game are here in a hilarious adventure! Pit, his twin brother Pittwo, Palutena, Viridi and all the others make this a funny story! With humor, a little romance, and some drama the Sky Town Saga will be a wonderful time!


Sky Town Saga Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, if anyone actually reads this fan fiction I am going to tell you that this is my very first fan fiction. Maybe you can tell or already know, but it is a kid Icarus Uprising fan fiction. If I had the guts to put this up please review it and tell me if it was good. I have wanted to write this series since before summer but I never had the guts to do it. Hopefully it turns out good and I will be motivated to write a chapter two. Also if you do like it go glance at my bio if that is up to. Yea, so without further do, I give you Sky town saga chapter one!**

Our story begins with a loving boy dreaming about a loving relationship, even if this relationship is not a reality.

"_Oh pit! I love you so much! Let me give you a kiss." _

"_I love you to Viridi, come here!"_ Pit imagined in his dream, kissing and mooching with his crush Viridi. Viridi is friends with pit, but sadly for him he is in her friend zone. Soon enough pit hoped he would eventually make his move and keep Viridi for himself, in a-none creepy way. If pit did, he would be a very good boyfriend and make all the better looking men who as well are crushing on Viridi jealous. Then Pit would truly feel happy.

"_I will protect you and love you forever Viridi!"_ Pit pumped his chest out and looked serious staring into the distance.

"_Oh pit!"_ Viridi was very beautiful and now wore a dress. **(AN: I am talking about the one that she wears in the game) **

"_You're so pretty Viridi."_ Now the scene changed and pit was wearing a tunic like an angle would wear and both were standing facing each other in front of a crowd. They were getting married!

"_Pit, do you take your lovely wedded bride Viridi hand in marriage?"_

"_I do!"_ with a smile on his face.

"_Viridi do you-"_the man was interrupted by Viridi.

"_Yes! Yes I do!"_ Viridi yelled and leaned in for a kiss…only for pits unrealistic dream to come to an end and him waking up.

"Come on, we were getting to the good part...goodness what time is it…6:59AM?!" pit said shocked. "Come on, I had to wake up a minute before my alarm to go off didn't I?" pit rested his head and went back into the dream he tried so hard to dream off again and rest for that last minute. Meanwhile another house guest was making her morning tea, setting down in her comfy recliner, and began to watch Sky town morning live. It was none other than the green haired goddess herself Palutena.

"_In other news police uncovered a dead body on the curve of Wellington Crescent Street, some to believe the victim of a gang dispute case. We come to our reporter live-"_Palutena turned off the television set. "Wonderful way to start the end of summer" Palutena took out some paper and pen and wrote a note, put it on Pittwo's door and headed out. The slam of the new wood door awoke pits twin and stared his day.

*long sigh* "we need to get that door fixed" dark pit walked out and saw the note-

_Dark Pit, _

_My past has caught up to me and has reminded me of some mistakes I have made. I don't know how long I'll be gone all I know is I am going were the road will take me. There is enough food to last you two in the fridge for a day…so you probably will have to go shopping. If you need money there is some in the dresser in my room. It's in the top left drawer. Don't look in the one under that though! I took the car, don't bother calling the cops or sending out a search team because that probably is already happening as you read this. Thanks for letting me "crash" here. _

_Your forever thankful roommate, LADY Palutena."_

"She expects me to believe this?" dark pit rolled his eyes and threw the letter in the garbage so it wouldn't see. "Might as well see what's on the news"

"_Further investigation has discovered the case is the outcome of a gang war. The head of the rival gang committing the homicide by the name of LP. No further information is known. Now to sports, Ron?"_

"_Thanks Jack, making highlights in the hockey world college player Magnus got drafted for sky town, go angels-" _

"Oh, good. Now I have a professional hockey payer to add to the list of friends I hate." Pittwo said as he changed the channel.

"Okay, now that that ream ended I think ill play me some kid Icarus!" pit got out of bed and turned to his 3ds console. "…wait a sec…NO! NO NO NO NO NO! It's busted! The back…OH NO! NO!" wimpy pit sobbed. He ran out of his room still wearing his boxers and a tee shirt.

"Here we go…" Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "What is it Pit Stain? Are you sad about the fact Viridi will never get with you?" Dark Pit taunted to him seeing him run to the window overlooking there driveway.

"Yea, and that's why I said it's busted in the back!" pit replied.

"That's what she said." Dark pit said seriously.

"Funny" glaring at his Goth brother. "Where is lady Palutena?!"

"Out"

"When you say out, what do you mean…"

"Out" dark pit now replied with a look in pits direction.

"Well…I am going back now!"

"To cry?"

Pit ran back crying and not replying.

"Baby" DP **(AN: hehe…dp…ANYWAYS, if you are still with me at this point you at least thing it's a descient story. Keep reading this first chapter is longer!)** rolled his eyes "he will be back…"

*ten minutes later*

"Admitting to it?" Dark Pit now playing video games. Pit said nothing. He looked refreshed and ready to go wearing a brown leather jacket with a white tee and some basic jeans plus a satchel holding his broken 3ds. He said nothing and walked out of there humble abo.

"Alright Thanatos I want to talk to you" a certain neon blue haired bade walked in.

"Uh…listen sis whatever my friends told you, I am not doing drugs. They just thin that" her brother replied.

"Um…no…I just wanted to say…Kin is moving in with us and there is nothing you can do about it because it is already done and set"

"WHAT?!" Thanatos did a spit take of his milk.

"Um yes...well-" Pandora looked at the milk splatter. "-it's after summer and he is coming here for "work" he said and he doesn't have a place to live."

"Oh great, work" Thanatos rolled his eyes.

"He is going to live in your room" Pandora revealed.

"Oh no no no no, NO!" Thanatos stood up waving his hands in a negative way.

"Oh yes, yes yes. He is." Pandora also standing up.

"Were do I go then?"

"Some place, you do have a bunk bed anyways…"

"Come on!"

"Unless you wanna sleep outside then you do come on"

"FINE!" Thanatos thunders out.

"Yea. Good, now then." Pandora grabs her purse and heads out. "Off to Palutena's house. "No response from Thanatos.

Our story takes us to this little loving nature girl. With a pep in her step and a role to play our mistress Viridi walks around greeting the residence, but such a job can't be done alone.

*insert door bell sound here*

"Ah, that must be the new butler." Viridi said striding to the front entrance. "And here we-"

"Mistress Viridi, Arlon at your service." Arlon obviously said because no one else would be since she was expecting it and she indeed did mention it.

"Wonderful, come in." Viridi gestured. The day went by regularly, the elderly doing as any old person would. Viridi walked Arlon through a normal day. Telling him where he could sleep, all the rooms; kitchen, rest room, and anything else that would be in a retirement home. The outside had a garden that somebody had been tending to carefully. It looked very good. Viridi also explained why in appearance a 5 year old looking young adult was running a place like this. Her parents actually own this place but she is like the manager.

"So yea, that's a regular day at this place." Viridi said to Arlon after she finished the tour.

"I shall get right to work then mistress Viridi." Arlon replied bowing down.

"I was going to say you could take the rest of today off but whatever you want."

"Yes then Mistress Viridi, I must go guard my loins then." Arlon bowed again and then walked away.

"Ok-Kay then…have a good day then" Viridi said back looking a little puzzled. Then she pulled out her I-God and made a call. "Hey Phosphora, how's it going?"

"Hello? Hey girlfriend. Yea just put it right there Magnus" Phosphora said in the back ground.

"Oh is Magnus moving in?"

"No I'm moving in"

"I see, is it well?"

"Yes, I don't have many boxes so ill just let him do it. Hey, no! Don't look inside that one!" she yelled at him.

"Is he a good boyfriend?"

"More like I'm a good boy friend, giving him special jobs here and there if you know what I mean"

"Oh…yea…" Viridi said awkwardly.

"So, how's pit? Hmmmm? You want him don't you!" Phosphora teased.

*Viridi blushes* "um I think we are losing connection, you know how this new age of smart technology is!"

"That one goes in my room Magnus, and yea, whatever"

Now we bring in brand new characters, as the story continues!

**AN: Btw this part might be confusing if you don't know what this is, but this does lead to another fanfiction I am writing.**

"Would you say you are good at what you do?" An ominous woman said.

"Well I do get lots of business by myself, every night, sometimes two in one day."

"Do you get repeat costumers?"

"Definitely, and if not I stop by and do one for them." A dirty blonde answered.

"Well that's good. I think you have the job Mrs. Lord."

"Please call me gaol Mrs. Queen"

"Alright Gaol, now then one more thing, we must see how you do in the field…" The woman said as she started UN buttoning her blouse.

**INCOUNTER**

**AN: Yea so when I say **ENCOUNTER** they well…check out my other fanfiction when it's up. You'll see there. Only for mature viewers!**

"YEAH! Pyrrohon is in the game!" He boasted.

"You're not actually, your just paying it." Hades told Pyrrohon scoring on him while they played stick hockey.

"Hey, I'm done. This obviously doesn't have enough awesome in it for these little characters to do anything"

"Or you just don't know how to play" Hades said walking away.

Hades and Pyrrohon were the best of friends. Pyrrohon and he live with each other. Hades and Pyrrohon both sat down on the couch watching horrible reality TV shows and talking about sports. Hades can't take doing this for long so he tells his good friend Pyrrohon to make a prank call.

"How about' the twins?"

"Whatever just do it." Hades handed the phone to Pyrrhon. He dialed the number.

"Hello" Dark pit answered.

"Hi."

"Who is this?"

"It's Pyrrohon" He replied with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want?"

"..."

"What is it?" The dark twin said more agitated.

"Um…oh I was supposed to prank call you."

"Well it wasn't a very good one!" Pittwo said over the phone.

"Oh well…I"

"How bout' no! Get a life." Dark pit yelled and hung up.

"He hung up…" Pyrrohon gobsmacked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"But its 6…" Pyrrohon said back, but found out he was all alone.

*Knock*knock*knock*

"Hi pitty pat!"

"hey babe" Dark pit welcomed Pandora in. "whats up?"

"eh…Tanatos is angry, out cousin Kin is moving in with us."

"Tough" Dark pit walked over to the kitchen.

"Very, also, I came over hoping you wanted to do a little something…yeno…" Pandora walking up to him from behind and using her fingers as a little man walking over his shoulders.

**INCOUNTER**

*front door opens*

"OMG." Lady Palutena walked in. Dark Pits face shocked.

"Oh! We were just…" Dark Pit tried to think of a word while Pandora was "cleaning up".

"Don't worry about it DP" Palutena said with a smile acting as it was completely normal.

"Speaking of that…" Pandora giggled and the initials tucking an object in her purse "I should get going" By now Dark Pit and Pandora were both cleaned up. She gave him a kiss then turned to go, but Dark pit smacked her in the ass before she left. Palutena saw and giggled. "See you!" Pandora smiled at Palutena. "Oh hello pit!"

"Hey Pan…" Pit looked confused.

"What happened to you?" The babe asked.

"Long story" Pit looked as if her got beat up in an ally way. He walked in looking at the awkward scene.

"Hey...Pit" Palutena still laughing

Dark Pit gave her a glare "What happened to you look like a hot mess-"

"Hahahahaha" Palutena even laughing harder, Dark Pit ignored her.

"Eh, long story, tell you tomorrow, I'm going to bed." Pit still looking very confused, went and walked to his room. As soon as he closed his door Dark Pit asked.

"What's up!?"

"Hehehehehehehe"

"What is it!?" Dark Pit stepped up to her

"Your face when I walked in and your thing is…cute" Palutena giggled.

"…" Dark P looked embarrassed "Whatever!" He walked away to his room.

"Alright then" Palutena said as she went to the kitchen to get something to eat and then sat on the couch watching the afternoon news.

**AN: There you have it, my very first fanfiction ever, if you want more review and maybe PM me. I want to write 4 other chains of fanficions depending how popular I get. Until then…I need an outro…**


End file.
